So close
by Nonrinu Ayu
Summary: No había a dónde escapar, lo tenían claro en lo más profundo de sus mentes, aunque les costara admitirlo, pero valía la pena intentarlo, todo valía la pena si estaban juntos. Correr o vivir como seres inhumanos, eran sus únicas opciones. [Fic con dedicación especial]


**Dedicación especial a mi querida Vanfeny Wolfein.** Yo siempre súper tarde como de costumbre. Si no te gusta me puedes matar, lo entenderé.

 **Pareja:** Hakuryuu x Kyousuke.

 **Advertencias:** Mi usual Ooc e incoherencias.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de personajes de Inazuma Eleven me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de level-5.

* * *

 **SO CLOSE**

Ni la ligera llovizna ayudaba al arduo trabajo que era diferenciar entre la espesa neblina y el e _smog_ que cubrían cada rincón de la ciudad, llegando a expandirse a todos los pequeños y abandonados pueblos aledaños a esta. Todo lucía como un pueblo fantasma, completamente abandonado, sin más que uno que otro animal moribundo rondando por las calles, en caminos colmados de edificios inservibles, quemadas en su mayor parte.

Cerca de lo que fue alguna vez un puerto pesquero —con ahora no más que sobras de barcos—, un conjunto de casas de madera estropeadas, a punto de pudrirse, ese era el lugar que pisaba en ese momento.

Se mantenía cubierto hasta la cabeza con una manta, para soportar el frío y principalmente, para no ser descubierto, pues para su desgracia su cabello llamaba bastante la atención.

Tenía que subir varias escaleras en pésimas condiciones hasta llegar al tercer piso; cada escalón crujía sonoramente con cada paso que daba, amenazando con desmoronarse en cualquier instante. Se sentía tieso, sus articulaciones le dolían bastante después de tanto correr, y el rápido descenso de la temperatura a cada hora solamente empeoraba su situación.

Súbitamente, las luces del único par de focos, que apenas desprendían algo de luz, se apagaron— ¡Mierda! —bufó muy quedo, haciendo un hoyo a la madera con su pie.

Ya era suficiente con estar en medio de aquella casa lúgubre a punto de caerse en pedazos —perfecta para hacerse pasar como una casa de espantos, con cuervos y animales muertos incluidos— como para que ahora no pudiese distinguir en medio de la penumbra ni siquiera la palma de su mano. Todavía era de día, e incluso así, no se colaba suficiente iluminación a las afueras por la misma contaminación; suerte que ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, ya había memorizado el número exacto de pasos necesarios para llegar a la habitación del fondo que quería—. Kyousuke… —murmuró, relajando sus fastidiadas y duras facciones.

La polvorienta puerta rechinó de la forma más aguda posible al abrirla, provocando que el joven que reposaba en la cama de hasta el fondo, diera un pequeño brinco.

—Lo lamento —musitó, cerrando con seguro; ni con litros de aceite la arreglarían ya—. ¿Te desperté?

Suerte que había dejado velas encendidas en ese cuarto.

—No estaba precisamente durmiendo —dijo con cierta irritación en su tono; no volteó a verlo, el techo parecía mucho más interesante—, esta vez tardaste más tiempo del usual en regresar, Hakuryuu. —Ese era el motivo principal de su molestia.

El mencionado se quitó su cubierta, bajando la mirada, ya sabía de sobra que se enojaría—. Es que fue un poco más —hizo una larga pausa, no sabía con exactitud qué decirle para no aumentar su mal humor. Pasó su mano detrás de su cabeza, revolviendo sus propios enmarañados cabellos, en señal de nerviosismo, se dio por vencido en pensar en una excusa. En seguida se aproximó hasta sentarse de espaldas, en la orilla de la cama—, complicado el día de hoy...

El joven de cabellera azulada finalmente lo miró, de pies a cabeza, mareándose ante la ausencia de luz y el repentino movimiento de su cabeza, todo a causa del pobre intento de explicación que recibió; su pulso se agitó, pero pese a lo que creyó, no encontró ningún rastro de lo que esperaba, las ropas negras del otro, estilo militar, estaban intactas; sucias, desgastadas y hechas jirones en algunas zonas, pero nada fuera de lo _normal_ a como vestía por la madrugada—. ¿A qué te refie...?

—¿Cómo te sientes Tsurugi? —lo interrumpió, con una clara indirecta de que no quería hablar de la situación actual en el exterior, como era su mala costumbre.

—Ya estoy bien, como ya te lo había dicho —expresó sin dudarlo un segundo.

«Mentiroso» —pensó el otro— frunciendo el entrecejo. Era obvio que mentía, la fiebre de anoche, sus ojeras, su falta de apetito, el temblar sutil de sus brazos y las muecas de dolor que ponía cuando necesitaba moverse cuando menos unos centímetros, le decían todo, con suerte no se había infectado aún sus heridas.

Tsurugi Kyousuke pronto cumpliría una semana de estar postrado en cama, tratando recuperarse. Su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal, si es que fuera posible. Su torso estaba cubierto de vendas debajo de su grueso abrigo y las mantas que lo cubrían. Y si bien aparentaba sosiego, sus iris ambarinos aún centellaban furia reprimida. Sentirse un inútil, un estorbo y culparse por su débil estado actual era lo único que pasaba por su mente; aunque estos sentimientos aminoraron con los días, no se comparaba con la cólera de momentos después de que sufriera las heridas de bala que lo dejaron en ese estado. No era nada feliz retrasando a ambos en medio de su huida de aquel lugar; si seguían perdiendo tanto tiempo Hakuryuu terminaría igual o peor que él, y mejor muerto antes de permitir que pasara.

El silencio en el ambiente no era agradable, ni un poco, y ambos sabían lo que significaba tal ausencia que enmudecía hasta al viento; después de la calma, la tormenta lo arrasaría todo, incluyéndolos a ellos a su paso.

Suspiró, le era fácil saber que pasaba por la mente de Kyousuke, pese que a que ya le había repetido hasta el cansancio que todo estaría bien y que no debía culparse por ello—. Saldré de nuevo a la brevedad posible, supongo que será la última vez, no pienso volver hasta encontrar ayuda. Es imposible que solamente nosotros dos lográramos escapar —avisó—, pero antes —Se dio ligeramente la vuelta para observarlo directamente, deshaciendo todo tipo de tensión con aquella mirada llena de afecto que solamente la reservaba para él—, haré guardia, duerme un poco, por favor. —Casi se lo suplicaba.

Algún perro a punto de pasar a mejor vida empezó a aullar a la distancia, provocando un sonido por demás molesto, pero era mejor que el simple vacío.

—Yo ya descansé lo suficiente —respondió con calma, desviando su vista—, tú lo necesitas más que yo.

Hakuryuu gruñó, aunque no lo admitiría ni muerto, Tsurugi lo sabía, que estaba cansado, mucho; su pecho subía y bajaba con extrema lentitud, como si le costara el doble de trabajo asimilar el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Se le notaba en todo el rostro, en el tic en su ojo y las arrugas de su frente, apostaría que un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo mataba en ese preciso instante, tantas desveladas haciendo guardia y el exceso de esfuerzo físico pronto lo llevarían colapsar.

Ambos no habían tenido un largo momento de paz desde meses atrás cuando dio inició su pesadilla, no era posible ni remotamente cuando te estaban persiguiendo por doquier las veinticuatro horas del _bendito_ día, donde no podías bajar la guardia ni un segundo o si no… Bueno, el error de haberlo hecho fue lo que los llevó a ocultarse es ese pútrido sitio.

Todavía recordaba a detalle la expresión de terror de Hakuryuu aquella noche desastrosa, cuando el sonido de la deflagración del arma hizo eco en sus oídos, resonando por todo el callejón. En medio de su carrera, cuando creyeron haberse librado de sus perseguidores, Tsurugi cayó con estrépito al piso, formando un enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor. Una emoción indescriptible se apoderó de todo su ser, mezcla de miedo puro e instinto asesino, que se debatía entre ayudarlo de inmediato y matar a sangre fría a los culpables, no importaba que se trataran de los que alguna vez llamó amigos; por suerte, Kyousuke lo convenció de optar por lo primero; le aplicó únicamente los primeros auxilios, ninguno sabía si la libraría esa noche.

El joven de ojos rojizos dejó salir una diminuta risa ante su oferta, no podía creer que con el estado deplorable de su cuerpo, todavía se preocupara por él—. Hemos estado en peores situaciones, no creo que muramos tan fácilmente por cansancio —expresó, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de sus propias palabras. Porque la verdad, en sus veintitantos años de vida siendo un agente de policía, no podía recordar una situación peor, estar acorralado como una rata en un laberinto no tenía comparación.

Un buen cigarrillo sería muy bueno en ese momento o al menos un buen trago de cualquier licor barato.

—Pero ya que no aceptas mi _amable_ propuesta de velar por tus sueños —continuó, poniéndose de pie—, me prepararé para salir en seguida; también necesitamos nuevas provisiones y además…

Los fríos y delgados dedos sobre la manga de sus ropas lo detuvieron. Tsurugi lo sostuvo, casi por reflejo más que otra cosa. «No voltees, no voltees», se repetía en su cabeza, porque sabía que en ese mudo contacto significaba, un _quédate._

Los dedos descendieron lentamente hasta entrelazarse con los de Hakuryuu, uniéndose en un cálido contacto; jugueteó un rato con ellos, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre los nudillos ajenos.

—Te va bien el negro, aunque no te guste —dijo de la nada. Su voz seguía siendo profunda, penetrante, grave, tono que derretía por dentro a su acompañante, al mismo tiempo de que sonaba cansada, derrotada, arrastrando las palabras sin ánimo alguno; lo suficiente para hacer pensar a cualquiera que ya había perdido toda esperanza alguna.

El joven de coleta no podía soportar que su acompañante tuviese tales pensamientos de derrota. Deshizo su contacto, dándose media vuelta para después agacharse, hasta quedar apoyado en una rodilla justo al lado de la cama, para poder verlo justo a su altura. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fuera lo que fuera a decir, murió en su garganta, un intento de sonrisa se asomó en sus labios—. Eso me han dicho, al igual que me repiten que soy _muy apuesto_ , que de seguro mi pareja se sacó la lotería conmigo.

El herido prorrumpió en risas ante su respuesta, le causó más gracia de la que esperaba provocarle, que Hakuryuu se sintió un poco ofendido, aunque no le importaba realmente, era feliz de ver a Tsurugi reír. Felicidad que se esfumó en unos instantes cuando este último empezó a toser con descontrol, haciendo que entrara en pánico.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —le aseguró reincorporándose, apoyando su espalda en la pared, antes de que armara un escándalo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

Se calló, o más bien dicho, lo obligó a callarse; pues sintió con placer los secos labios ajenos encontrarse con los propios—. No puedo negar _eso…_ —le susurró a centímetros de su rostro, refiriéndose a su _chiste_.

Las mejillas de Hakuryuu se tornaron de un color que creía ya había perdido, y fue el doble cuando Kyousuke acarició su mejilla, era un _maldito_ experto en tomarlo con la guardia baja, dejándolo mudo.

—No te vayas todavía, olvidémonos de todo un momento —de nuevo murmuró tranquilamente, deslizando con suavidad sus dedos en los largos y desarreglados cabellos blanquecinos ajenos. Hakuryuu apenas y logró asentir con obediencia, hipnotizado por su voz, por su mirada, por su aroma, por toda la esencia que el otro desprendía. Maldijo internamente, por lo asombrosamente seductor que era, volviendo de inmediato a besarse, con lentitud, con necesidad, buscando subir con rapidez de intensidad, puesto que querían calentar un poco el ambiente.

 **. . .**

 _—¡Por el amor de... ya invítalo a salir o perderé la paciencia yo primero! ¡Eres desesperante! —le espetó su amigo pelirrojo, entre uno que otro jaloneo a su chaqueta._

 _Mientras que una tenue risa se escuchaba a sus espaldas, de un tercero que estaba bastante entretenido con la conversación de los otros dos—. Taiyou tiene razón Hakuryuu, ya te estás tardando. Todos creíamos que ya era oficial._

 _Aquellas memorias de años atrás, antes de que el mundo se volteara de cabeza, parecían un bello sueño que nunca sucedió; mantenía un sinfín de recuerdos de días alegres en su pequeña ciudad, en los cuales podía disfrutar de un buen trago con sus amigos, mas ahora, no parecían más que cortos, desgastados y tortuosos remembranzas en su cabeza._

— _¡Oh no! ¿Tú también Shuu? No me traiciones ahora, no tú —exclamó, con un fingido gesto de profunda indignación—. Ya se los dije, si está interesado en mí, que él me invite, yo no lo haré._

 _Amemiya rodó los ojos, ya estaba comenzando a hastiarse, de lo cabezota que su amigo podía ser, él no le enseñó a ser así, que decepción. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las decenas de veces que el joven de coleta mencionaba: «Tsurugi esto, Tsurugi aquello, Tsurugi y más Tsurugi…» Era tan obvio que se estaba muriendo por él._

— _Es que me preocupa que te quedes solo toda tu vida, pero si eso quieres, vas por buen camino —se defendió el moreno, provocando que su querido amigo frunciera el entrecejo; sin darle tiempo de que refunfuñara siguió—: Tsurugi cree que tú lo odias y piensa que lo mejor será apartarse de ti._

 _Sus bebidas saltaron en la mesa, con el fuerte golpe que Hakuryuu le dio a la mesa con sus puños, si Taiyou no tuviera buenos reflejos hubiese derramado todo— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó atónito—. ¿¡Cómo sabes eso?!_

— _Porque él mismo me lo preguntó —respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Lucía bastante nervioso y afligido al hablar conmigo, como si no quisiese oír la respuesta. Nunca creí que el temible «demonio» del que todos hablaban pudiera ser tan lindo, y también me mencionó que… ¡Ah! —se detuvo a sí mismo—. Olvidé que era un secreto, haz de cuenta que no dije nada. —Sonrió con malicia; lo hizo a propósito. Y Amemiya ya no aguantó contener por más tiempo sus carcajadas, apostaba a que se iba a divertir mucho en las semanas siguientes._

 _No obstante que quería ahorcar a su mejor amigo (porque en serio no le dijo nada más ni por lo mucho que lo amenazó), sus palabras le dejaron un muy amargo sabor de boca. Esa tarde se emborrachó hasta más no poder y no supo si durmió esa noche, aunque quizá exageraba con su reacción. «Pero el amor te hace exagerar hasta lo más diminuto que puedas creer, es un monstruo temible», le mencionó el pelirrojo._

 _Admitía que sí, en un principio el «Todo lo que haces lo puedo hacer mejor, el grandioso Tsurugi Kyousuke», no le agradó en un principio, lo veía como un ser que solo existía para robarle su puesto en la jefatura y para su desgracia, estaba en lo correcto, fue cuestión de meses para que se lo arrebatara._

 _Tsurugi le parecía una persona fastidiosa, orgullosa, amargada, más fría que el monte Everest y atractiva —no estaba ciego—, quien no dejaba que nadie se le acercara demasiado si no era necesario. «Te cae mal porque son en cierta forma parecidos y no lo conoces bien», le dijo Tenma, su exsubordinado, en una ocasión. Por supuesto, lo tomó a loco._

 _Sin embargo, pese a todo, Haku reconocía sus habilidades, no le arrebató su mando por pura suerte o por ser «hijo de papi», se lo ganó, aunque eso lo jodiera hasta la médula._

 _Entonces, ¿cómo llegó al punto de perder la respiración cada que el de cabellos azules pronunciaba su nombre? ¿O a que se le enredaran las palabras cuando estaban a solas? No tenía ni idea, tal vez debería agradecerle a Gouenji, el calculador de su jefe, quien los empezó a enviar a trabajar como pareja o a cierto día especial de invierno—. Me alegra tanto haberte conocido, Hakuryuu —le dijo con toda sinceridad, mostrándole la más bella de las sonrisas que hubiese visto en vida._

 _Kyousuke tenía un «no sabía que», que lo fue encantando sin que se diera cuenta. Se sentía absorto en sus conversaciones, embelesado con sus gestos... Que, en algún momento, estuviere con quien estuviere, en medio de las oficinas repletas de gente, inconscientemente desviaba su mirada hasta encontrarse con él, y según Shuu, Tsurugi hacía lo mismo cuando nadie lo notaba._

 _Y simplemente sucedió... Y pese a la sorpresa de todos, y la pérdida de la apuesta de Taiyou, Kyousuke fue quien dio el primer paso, no él. Hasta en eso lo había derrotado, pero ya daba lo mismo._

 _Tres años, los mejores de su vida, sonaban tan cortos, tres años fue todo lo que les permitieron disfrutar de su felicidad. Hasta que el mundo se volvió loco._

 _El desastre de los cambios fue paulatino pero evidente. En dos años el caos reinó en toda la faz del planeta. Y lo que muchos tomaron como una pésima broma, se convirtió en una pesadilla viviente._

 _Así comenzó una silenciosa cacería por un grupo que observaba desde las sombras. La ley de «los sentimientos no sirven, los seres humanos muertos tampoco, transfórmenlos», se extendió con infinita rapidez. Primero lo probaron en exconvictos, antes de reingresarlos a la sociedad; literalmente, extraían los sentimientos de su ser, y los transformaban en marionetas vacías a las órdenes y servicios del estado. Luego, lo extendieron a cualquiera que les pareciera bien._

 _Y no exageraban en describirlo así. Lo presenciaron una y otra vez, sin ser capaces de detenerlos, como la persona más dulce y encantadora moría por dentro, se transformaba en una criatura insensible, y no, ya no había forma de regresar. Sus camaradas, amigos, incluso su propia familia, uno a uno iban cayendo._

 _Había una lista que cumplir y los dos fugitivos eran de los pocos que lograron huir. Correr y correr, era lo único que eran capaces de hacer._

 **. . .**

Podían quedarse horas y horas disfrutando de la compañía del otro, recostados en esa sucia habitación, no necesitaban nada más.

Tantas veces deseaban fingir que todo estaba bien. Pretender que todavía guardaban sus ilusiones y planes para el futuro, que se mantendrían juntos sin importar qué. Ese era su mayor anhelo. Sus ensoñaciones los llevaban a imaginar el cómo lograban escapar de la ciudad, dirigiéndose en un viaje sin rumbo definido, a dónde fuera que llegaran estaría bien, solo ellos dos.

Un estruendo se escuchó, alterando de inmediato los nervios de ambos, haciendo que se separaran—. Debió ser solamente el viento o algo así… —masculló Hakuryuu. Volvió a sonar el mismo ruido, y el relámpago del rayo que lo provocó, iluminó toda la habitación. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, no sabía siquiera que estaba conteniendo la respiración, por un instante pensó lo peor.

—Es… hora de irme. —Suspiró con pesar, dejando que Kyousuke lo besara por última vez.

—Estaré contando el tiempo de nuevo.

—No hay persona que pueda igualar mi velocidad, estaré de vuelta antes de que lo notes.

—Sueñas —lo contradijo, dudando en soltarlo—, nunca pudiste sobrepasarme en una carrera —se burló. Ambos rieron. Era mejor eso a decir un adiós.

 **. . .**

Un objeto pequeño rodó por el piso, fue como el sonido de una canica al caer.

Se despertó de repente, muy agitado, sudando frío. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y su difunta madre tendría que perdonarlo por lo que vociferó. Se había quedado profundamente dormido, pese a que se prometió no hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, el calor de su pareja impregnado en su cuerpo lo hizo relajarse más de lo que se imaginó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. El estómago de Tsurugi gruñó, al parecer fue un claro indicador que más de par de horas transcurrieron mientras dormía.

 _¡Crack!_

Súbitamente escuchó de nuevo un ruido, muy tenue... Cerró los ojos, necesitaba concentrarse mejor… Y de manera imperceptible unos livianos pasos se movían en el piso de abajo. «Maldita sea». Podía distinguir con enorme facilidad que esos no eran pasos conocidos, tenía visitas indeseables.

Arrojó sus mantas, tomó la calibre .22 sobre su buró, apagó el par de velas y trató de ponerse de pie, golpeándose con la cama, pues no podía sostenerse bien. «Mierda», todavía su costado dolía horrores, si volvía a abrirse la herida, moriría seguro de la hemorragia, pero al demonio, su cuerpo tenía que soportarlo, sí o sí.

Se colocó detrás de la puerta, con sus municiones ya puestas; tenía un muy mal presentimiento _—_ el cual nunca le fallaba _—_ , si era una persona o unas pocas, sería fácil para él detenerlas, mas si había una tropa completa frente a la casa y únicamente enviaron a una a reconocimiento del campo, estaba dispuesto a elegir la muerte primero, aunque cierto _dragón_ jamás se lo perdonaría, no obstante, preferiría que esa fuera su tumba, o sería mucho peor si se dejaría atrapar.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, cada vez más rápido, no obstante, respiró profundamente, conteniendo el vaho gélido que exhalaba, debía mantenerse sereno fuera lo que fuera —como en los viejos tiempos—, o no podría actuar como debía. Si tuviera un último deseo, imploraría que Hakuryuu estuviera sano y salvo y que logre escapar por su cuenta. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, desde que le dispararon, o quizá antes, algo dentro suyo murió, y no veía otro desenlace diferente su vida «lo siento».

Extrañamente, por la diminuta ranura abierta de la puerta, no se veía luz alguna; escuchaba como las puertas se abrían y se cerraban con sutileza, y los livianos pasos se aproximaban con extrema cautela hasta esa habitación. Lentamente, una mano se posó en la manija, y comenzó a contar en su cabeza. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

La puerta se abrió.

En medio de la oscuridad, un objeto se rompió, algo rebotó contra la pared, alguien tropezó, un golpe seco, el rechinido del piso, y un disparó se escuchó.

Finalmente, la pistola voló hasta algunos metros lejos de su posición, un cuchillo le rozó la garganta.

—Cálmate Tsurugi, no soy un enemigo, al menos no de ti. —Aquella voz lo detuvo de golpe. Otro rayo iluminó la habitación.

—¿Ki… ta? —dijo tentativamente, sin mover la jeringa que sostenía detrás de la cabeza del intruso.

—Me alegra que me recuerdes. —Sonrió de lado, bajando su cuchillo—. Vine, más bien, vinimos a sacarlos de aquí.

Una bengala explotó en el cielo, el joven pelirrojo de baja estatura chasqueó su lengua, arrugando su frente, fue muy descuidado al dejar que se disparara una bala.

—Hay que darnos prisa, nos han encontrado.

Kyousuke vagamente recordaba al joven detective con quien trabajó alguna vez, y estaba un poco reacio a confiar en sus palabras, pero más importante, no pensaba moverse de esa casa a ningún lado, no sin Hakuryuu—. No puedo irme.

—Pues lo harás —sentenció, buscando algunas cosas entre sus ropas.

—No tengo razones para obedecerte, además tengo que esperar...

—Tienes un buen punto, pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones —Miró el reloj en su muñeca—, nos iremos quieras o no, eso le prometí a Takuto, y siempre cumplo mi palabra.

—¿El comandante… Shindou Takuto?

—Así era conocido antes, pero ahora... —Las ventanas explotaron en mil pedazos frente a ambos—. Maldición, ¿qué esperas? ¡Corre! —La casa estaba rodeada, tenían salir de ahí de inmediato.

Varias personas enmascaradas se adentraron en el edificio por todas partes. Pero por más que los buscaran, no encontrarían absolutamente a nadie ahí. Tsurugi ya había previsto una ruta de escape por una rendija de ropa sucia que llevaba sótano, mas en contra de su voluntad, no podría haber salido si no fuera porque Ichiban lo estaba ayudando a mantenerse de pie, tomándolo de la cintura.

Rápido, rápido, sin hacer sonido alguno… tenían que apresurarse a llegar al puerto lo más pronto posible. Corrieron todo lo que su cuerpo les permitía, diez o quizá veinte minutos antes de relajarse un poco.

Kyousuke no dejaba de mirar atrás, la casa que dejaron ahora ardía en llamas; el humo negro se elevaba en una gran nube, la perfecta señal para que llamaran más refuerzos. Sus pies trastabillaron al no mirar al frente—. Ya te lo dije, el _sujeto_ al que esperas ya debe estar en el barco con Takuto —le repitió, como si fuera demasiado obvio adivinar sus pensamientos—. Fue una suerte que nos encontrara antes de zarpar, no te ofendas, pero los creímos muertos.

—Eso… supuse… —mencionó sin ánimo alguno.

—No pongas esa cara, _él_ rogó con desesperación por nuestra ayuda, a pesar de haberle dejado en claro que no lo haríamos, había mucho en juego si esperábamos, arriesgar a tantas personas solamente por ti parecía absurdo —dijo con cierto pesar, refiriéndose a Hakuryuu—. Pero… me impresionó que su cuerpo aguantara tanto... —Se sentía arrepentido por como lo trató, por las palabras que le dijo y por los golpes que le propinó, e incluso así, el joven de largos cabellos no se detuvo, no hasta obtener lo que quería «te pagaré lo que desees, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas… por favor… por favor…»—. Es difícil de creer ¿cierto? Tener a tu lado alguien que haría _cualquier cosa_ por ti.

Tsurugi se quedó mudo por un momento, se mordió sus labios—. Es un idiota —se dijo para sí mismo. Sí, un completo idiota al que amaba demasiado y a quien necesitaba ver lo antes posible. Alzó el rostro, finalmente, el mar se vislumbraba a corta distancia.

Las decenas de sus perseguidores, corrían en todas direcciones, los sonidos de sus pasos en los charcos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, les iban pisando los talones.

La respiración les faltaba a ambos, el intenso frio parecía adentrarse hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, y la neblina cada vez se volvía más densa. Una ventaja y un problema al tratar de buscar el muelle e identificar el barco de vapor correcto.

—¡Dejen caer la escalera, zarpamos en este mismo instante! ¡Soy yo! —profirió el de ojos esmeralda, en la punta del muelle.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el ancla aún estaba en su lugar, no había ningún ruido. Algo no andaba bien, llevaban al menos una docena de personas aparte de la tripulación para que estuviese tan silencioso; además, sus órdenes fueron claras, en cuanto la diera la hora exacta, ya estarían listos para partir, con o sin él.

—¡Abajo! —exclamó el más alto, tirándose de pecho, arrastrando consigo a su acompañante, evitando que las balas disparadas desde sus espaldas dieran en su blanco. Detrás suyo, dos pares de ojos los escudriñaban en las sombras, los habían alcanzado— ¡Takuto! ¡Respóndeme! —Su tono sereno se desvaneció.

Lo siguiente que Kyousuke sintió, fue el duro pavimento chocar con su cráneo, el lodo en su boca y el dolor en sus costillas al ser pateado en estas. Su vista se nubló.

De lo poco que pudo lograr distinguir fue como otras tres personas descendían de la nave. Un grito ahogado se oyó a su costado, Ichiban forcejeaba para que no lo ahorcaran en ese preciso momento. Los descubrieron, mucho antes de que arribaran al puerto.

Volvió a sentir un golpe en su pecho, escupió sangre... Su herida volvió a abrirse y no tenía ninguna arma a la mano para defenderse. Se sintió tan indefenso por un instante; sujetó el tobillo de su atacante, tirándolo al suelo, intentó pelear con él, poniéndose de pie, sin embargo, diera el golpe que diera, lograba evadir todos ellos. Otra vez, terminó en el suelo, su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Si tan solo no estuviera herido, ese hijo de puta no sería nada...

No escuchaba ya más que voces a lo lejos, que no entendía lo que decían, sus ojos paulatinamente se cerraban. Era patético su estado, ojalá y muriere pronto antes de que se lo llevaran con él. Y el sujeto que lo miraba lo pateó de nuevo, estaba expectante a que el joven se desmayara, ese era todo su objetivo.

—¡Kyousuke! —bramó. Aquella voz sí la distinguió y sintió en ese momento un terrible _déj_ à _vu_ que jamás hubiese deseado repetir.

—Haku… —musitó tosiendo, tratando de levantarse sin mucho éxito. El hombre delante suyo se desplomó inconsciente en el piso.

—¡Resiste! —le dijo notoriamente alterado, con esa _maldita expresión,_ envolviéndolo de inmediato entre sus brazos—. Hay que salir de aquí.

Lo levantó como pudo, todo sonaba tan lejano y la sangre no se detenía.

—¡Muevan este barco, ahora! —Shindou Takuto ordenó a todo pulmón desde encima del barco. Estaba enojado, mucho, pese a que comandó a un pequeño grupo, incluyendo a Hakuryuu y pudo contener la emboscada de quienes irrumpieron dentro, por su descuido, dos imbéciles se le habían escapado. No se perdonaría jamás a sí mismo que hayan lastimado a Kita.

El timón del barco chilló, la embarcación comenzaba a zarpar. EL joven de coleta cargó a Tsurugi en su espalda—. Haku...

—No hables más —le suplicó, su espalda se sentía más húmeda a cada instante de la sangre que resbalaba—. Podremos hablar mucho esta noche, luego de una rica cena... —continuó; apenas y alcanzó a sostenerse de las escaleras de cuerda; sintió un jalón en su tobillo, alguien intentaba tirarlo. Otro rayo cayó, permitiéndole ver su alrededor— Y... y luego tendrás el privilegio de acostarte conmigo... —Pateó las cabezas de quienes lo estaban estorbando, no obstante, más manos parecían aparecer.

Chasqueó la lengua, sujetó con gran fuerza las cuerdas y atrajo más hacia su cuerpo sobre el ajeno—. Sobrevive por favor… nos veremos...

Lanzó como pudo a Kyousuke dentro de la embarcación—. Tal como me lo prometiste Shindou, llévenselo y no miren atrás —sentenció, quien dubitativo asintió. A los pies del _dragón_ sus perseguidores intentaban subir al transporte. Hakuryuu cortó todas las cuerdas, cayendo al mar con ellas. El puerto estaba a reventar de gente enmascarada, ya no podían volver.

—¿Eh? —La cabeza a punto de desmayarse del de ojos color ámbar tardó en procesar lo que estaba pasando. Su dolor físico se esfumó, como si un impulso de repentina adrenalina lo despertara—. Haku... Hakuryuu ¡Hakuryuu! —gritó aterrado, empujando con vehemencia al chico de ondulados cabellos—. ¡Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu! —repitió una y otra vez. Sus pies resbalaron, su herida seguía sangrando, mas no le importó, el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Se arrastraría enterrando sus uñas en la cubierta si era necesario.

Las olas provocaron que el barco se tambaleara, su espalda fue a estrellarse con un montón de cajas. No, simplemente tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, estaba soñando. Varios intentaron ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡No me toquen! —Escuchaba vagamente las voces que decían que se detuviera, pero las ignoró por completo— ¡Qué me suelten! ¡Bájenme de aquí! —siguió vociferando, golpeando a cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino, mientras perdía de vista la orilla. ¡No! Simplemente no podía estar pasando aquello—. ¡Jódanse todos! —Logró zafarse y llegar hasta la barandilla, resbalando al intentar saltarla. Ya no era capaz de ver el muelle y las olas de nuevo arremetieron con la embarcación.

Los sostuvieron de nuevo en el piso, cada vez veía más borroso, se sentía tan pesado, vacío—. Haku... —murmuró, antes de perder el conocimiento, ¿dónde quedaría su _«juntos para siempre»?_ Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Solamente quedaría en él los remordimientos y la visión de su espalda, su diminuta sonrisa y su casi inaudible «nos veremos pronto».

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** algún día escribiré algo normal, sí... algún día...

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
